gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Lecter
working dog |Currently= Killer Fang Duo Sniper Hōgen's Army |Status |Status= unknwon deceased |Reason= killed by Jerome |Information |Gender=Male |Breed=Dobermann |Bithplace= |Voice Actor |VoiceGDW=Teruaki Ogawa |Age |GDW= |Look |Color=Black, brown |Eye color=Brown |Fur=Short |Characteristics=cropped ears cropped tail |LinkFamily=All Family Members |LinkAppearances=All Appearances }} Lecter is an well-known assassin and with his younger brother Thunder forms a feared assassin duo called Killer Fang. He is Sniper's minion and one of his best apprentices in the manga and one of Hōgen & Genba's top hitmen in the anime. Appearance Lecter is a black and brown furred Doberman with tall pointed ears and brown marks on his face. His teeth are implied to be either made of steel or coated with it. Personality He is sadistic along with his brother and enjoy torturing his victims before killing them. Ginga Densetsu Weed 'Manga' Lecter was trained by Sniper, known as Murder S, and was his best apprentice along with his brother. He has extremely sharp fangs, strongly hinted to be steel-coated. After his master allied with Hōgen, he and his brother were sent to murder Kyōshirō. They meet Teru's Father and force him to help them. When they're about to attack Kyōshirō, Weed shows up and thus they leave the scene. However, Kyōshirō heard them and sent Hachi and Rick after them. Lecter and Thunder easily ambush the two followers, but they run away when GB and Rocket show up. Quickly after this, they manage to kidnap Teru and plan to use him as a hostage. However, they soon let go of the puppy when they hear Weed's identity. Lecter fights Kyōshirō while his brother fights Weed. Teru's father warns him when Kyōshirō is about to use his digging technique. Lecter quickly gets the upper hand but lets go of his opponent when his brother gets wounded and loses his fangs. Lecter angrily attacks towards Weed who caused his brother's wounds, but is stopped by Kyōshirō. He and Kyōshirō start a dangerous series of attacks which include both of them getting wounded. Kyōshirō is defeated and almost killed when suddenly Teru bravely intervenes causing Lecter to beat up the puppy in anger. Again, Lecter uses Teru as a hostage but the puppy's father manages to sneak closer as he pretends to be on Lecter's side. The father attacks the Doberman to protect his son, despite being much less stronger and skillful. Lecter beats him and causes him serious wounds which ultimately lead to the father's death. When the Ōu army shows up, Lecter at first threatens them but quickly turns to run away. He is caught by Jerome and gets quick beating from Hiro. To Hiro's disappointment, Lecter isn't dead and gets up. Weed gives him permission to leave and he disappears together with his brother. He is not seen again in the series. 'Anime' In the anime, Lecter was a member of Hōgen's pack and was actually trained by humans. He was trained at the same military facilities as Jerome, but was then moved to get specialized training, along with his brother Thunder. Lecter and Thunder were sent to kill Kyōshirō. Before he, and his brother, Thunder, decide to attack Kyōshirō, they find Teru's father, who a little earlier Kyōshirō ripped the ear off of. The two assassin brothers find Teru's father talking to himself about how he wishes Kyōshirō would die, and Lecter said, "Maybe we can help with that." Teru's father is seen in the fight as giving warnings to Lecter, and Thunder, telling them when Weed or Kyōshirō are going to attack. Lecter and Thunder were using Teru (his son) as a hostage in the fight, and almost killed him. During the fight, when Kyōshirō gets badly injured, he tries to get Weed, and Teru tried to run away (this fails, as Lecter, and his brother won't let them escape) during their fight, Kyōshirō and Weed "called off" all of their comrades. Weed's comrades, Hiro, GB and Jerome try to talk some sense into Teru's father by saying "Weed and Kyōshirō are risking their lives for your son," and Teru's father replies, "It doesn't matter, I can't fight them, they're too strong, and I'm so pathetic." Eventually they convince Teru's father to fight, and he is killed by Lecter by breaking his jaw, throwing him into the air, and letting him drop at about 5 feet. At the end Lecter gets thrown into the snow by Weed sparing his life, and he and his brother slink away into the alps (only to appear again trying to kill them again in episode 16). Weed and Tesshin fight them, causing Lecter to get his fangs cut off by Weed. Once again Lecter and Thunder are spared, but Jerome follows them and overhears them plotting an assassination on Weed. Jerome decides to take matters into own paws, so he attacked them. Lecter dies first of the two brothers, as Jerome grabbed him by the back paw and slammed him against a nearby tree. Jerome then bites down Lecter by the neck who started to say sorry to Jerome. However, Jerome said it won't work on him before he killed him. Lecter let out a terrible scream which caught Weed and the others' attention, who went racing out for the source only to find Lecter's body and Jerome about to kill Thunder. Jerome's actions of killing both Lecter and Thunder caused Jerome to be banished from Weed's pack by Weed himself. Trivia *In the GDW Anime, he has the same voice actor like Ken. Category:GDW Characters Category:Dobermans Category:Enemies Category:Deceased Characters Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Hougen's Group Category:Deceased (died of wounds)